


My Door is Always Open

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Remus found himself to be a very popular teacher among the students of Hogwarts rather quickly. Most all of them claimed that Lupin’s classes were the best because the lessons were fun while still being educational. It made Remus feel much more confident in himself and his teaching abilities. He loved being a professor and he was quite thrilled that his students loved him back.There were a few, of course, that didn’t care for Lupin. He knew that there would be. It was mostly the Slytherin students, probably hearing things from their head of house and deciding not to give Remus a chance out of second hand spite. One particular student that seemed to do this was Draco Malfoy.





	My Door is Always Open

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied/referenced child abuse   
please take care of yourselves <3

Remus found himself to be a very popular teacher among the students of Hogwarts rather quickly. Most all of them claimed that Lupin’s classes were the best because the lessons were fun while still being educational. It made Remus feel much more confident in himself and his teaching abilities. He loved being a professor and he was quite thrilled that his students loved him back.

There were a few, of course, that didn’t care for Lupin. He knew that there would be. It was mostly the Slytherin students, probably hearing things from their head of house and deciding not to give Remus a chance out of second hand spite. One particular student that seemed to do this was Draco Malfoy.

Remus knew a little bit about the Malfoy’s. Sirius had told him along with James and Peter how horrid the family was and how his cousin, Narcissa, was to be married into the family to keep up the tradition of pure blood families. Though the Malfoy family was not nearly as powerful or as dark as the Black family was, Remus knew that they held the same values most ancient pure blood families had. Draco was more than likely brought up thinking he was better than those around him and believing that pure bloods were superior to everyone else.

Then again, Remus wasn’t one to judge someone off their parents or their family.

“Alright, class. Let’s settle down, settle down.” Lupin instructed as his class gathered in the middle of the classroom. Because some of the students had not had the opportunity to face a Boggart in the last class, Remus had decided to hold the lesson again to give everyone a fair shot in facing their fears.

“Now, since not all of you had the chance to practice facing a Boggart, I have decided to have a continuation of the lesson. If you would all line up please, those who haven’t had a chance are first in line.”

The students quickly formed a line, eager to show Lupin just how excited they were as they pushed and shoved one another out of the way. Once everyone was lined up, Remus began the lesson.

“Now, remember, the spell is ‘_Riddikulus_.’ Let’s all say it nice and loud without our wands real quick.” The class echoed the spell and Remus beamed, happy with their enthusiasm.

“Good, very good. Now, let’s begin shall we?”

The students performed excellently, turning fears of lightning into silly string, fire into confetti and ghouls into snowmen. It was wonderful to watch each student face their fear and the look of triumph on their face once they’ve defeated it. It’s what made Remus happy and proud to be a teacher. He was thrilled to be apart of it all.

Draco Malfoy was the last person in line, looking apprehensive about the whole ordeal. He stared down at his feet and fiddled with the wand in his hand. Remus looked at Draco, but the young boy wouldn’t meet his eye. “Are you ready, Draco?”

“Let’s just get this over with.” The blonde boy muttered. Remus sighed, but relented none the less, moving his hand to unlock the Boggart from its hiding place.

A man with long blonde hair stepped out, holding a sort of cane in his hand. He wore dark robes and a black ribbon to tie back his nearly white hair. The look on his face was one of disgust and contempt, his bright eyes fixing Draco with a disappointed gaze.

“Pathetic boy.” He hissed.

Draco froze, the look in his eye becoming quite fearful. Remus himself felt a wave of deja-vu fall over him as he imagined himself back in his third year at Hogwarts with a certain Sirius Black, staring at the Boggart version of his mother with the same expression Draco now held on his face.

“Such a disappointment. Don’t you know your place, boy?” The Boggart hissed. Remus realized with horror that it must be Draco’s father; the resemblance was uncanny and Lucius Malfoy was a hard face to forget.

Suddenly, the Boggart lifted his hand from his cane, pulling out his wand and aiming for Draco. The young boy fell to the floor and held his hands above his head in defense, preparing for whatever spell was about to be cast. Before pseudo Lucius could say anything, Remus threw himself in front of Draco, seemingly shielding the boy, and watched as the Boggart transformed—quite predictably—into the full moon.

Remus quickly banished it before turning back to his class. All the students seemed too nervous and maybe even too frightened to comment on what just happened. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Harry move to make his way to the front before Hermione reached out to stop him, shaking her head and mouthing “later.”

“Okay class, I think that’s enough for today. Go ahead and pack up early.”

All the students quickly scrambled for the door, not caring to stick around for the aftermath of Draco’s reaction. He was still sitting on the ground as everyone left the room and Remus went to kneel in front of him.

“Draco?” He asked softly. The boy looked up, as if he forgot where he was and quickly put a stony look on his face before standing abruptly.

“I’m fine. Just…lost my balance.” Draco grumbled, brushing off his robes. Remus frowned, knowing that what Draco was saying was just an excuse. Remus knew better than to believe lies like that, having learned how to weave them out from spending years with Sirius and hearing the many excuses he had come up with before admitting that his parents abused him. It hurt Remus to know that the same thing was happening to Draco.

“Draco…I just want you to know that, if you ever need to talk, I’m here. Even if you just want to get away from everyone and not talk at all. My door is always open.”

Draco looked up at Lupin with a surprised and shocked expression. It was the first time he had truly made eye contact with Remus since he had began teaching.

“Thank you…I guess.” Draco muttered. He quickly turned away and made his way to the door, but paused before leaving entirely to face Remus again. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything about this?”

Remus could hear the silent plea in Draco’s voice and nodded. Draco gave a weak smile back in return and quickly made his way out the door.

It didn’t surprise Remus that Draco Malfoy joined him for tea the following week.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
